Thundercats age of unity
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Thundercats the magic of love ho!


_The sequel to Thundercats the magic of love ho!_

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosella were now ruling over Thundera as beloved king and queen. Lion-o began making plans for a new city for all animals. "This city will be wonderful I hope the other animals think it's a good idea." Lion-o said.

The animal leaders gathered for the meeting. "Everyone I have a plan to make a city where all animals of Third earth can live. Whether cat, dog, fish, shark, lizard or any other kind all can live there and a council of animals will be the leaders of this city. Each member represents their species." Lion-o said.

"That is a wonderful idea," said Scalaro the new lizard leader.

"I agree," Dobo said.

"All in favor of the city say I," Lion-o said.

"I," everyone said.

"Good because this city will be for all animals we will call it Animal unity city," Lion-o said.

The animals had to agree it was a good idea.

"Good all animals will pitch in." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and the leaders picked out a nice area for the city. "This place will be wonderful." Anet said.

They started to design buildings and other structures.

Lion-o found some time to spend with Liosella. He loved his wife very much. Liosella loved him very much too.

Today Liosella was working on something. The doctor had told some good news. She was very happy and hoped Lion-o would be too.

Lion-o came in and kissed her. "Hey Lion-o how is the city coming along?" Liosella asked.

"It's coming along fine," Lion-o said. "I know things are going to be even better." He said.

Liosella was still sewing. "I know my dear king," she said. "Soon you will be called father," she said.

"What?" Lion-o asked.

"It's a baby blanket." Liosella said showing it to him.

"You mean we're?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes our family is starting to grow." Liosella said.

Lion-o picked her up and spun around laughing. "This best news ever!" Lion-o said. His brother Tygra and his sister in law Cheetara already had welcomed twin boys into the world two years ago. Now he was going to be a father.

Everyone heard the news that a royal child was going to be born.

Lion-o and Liosella were looking forward to meeting their child. They began to get a nursery ready. Technology was becoming common again and was proving to be useful in the medical field. It help Liosella feel better about her pregnancy the doctor told her she and the baby are doing fine. Lion-o couldn't wait to see her grow round with the fruit of his loin.

He would kiss her and touch her belly. Liosella smiled at him and kissed him back.

Lion-o had been very busy getting the city up and ready for everyone. He often had been gone for a few days at a time. Once Liosella became nine months pregnant. He stayed close to the palace.

"I know we are going to be wonderful parents." Lion-o said.

On a warm summer day Lion-o was walking with Liosella in the palace garden. Then Liosella groaned and held her middle. "Liosella!" Lion-o said holding on to her.

"I think the baby is coming." she said.

"Oh dear," Lion-o said. A guard was nearby. "Get the midwives," he told the guard.

"Yes sire," the guard said and hurried off.

Lion-o helped Liosella into the birthing room. "Oh! It really hurts!" Liosella said.

"Breathe," Lion-o said. "Take it easy love," he said.

The midwives came rushing in. "Okay let's help the queen have a baby." she said.

"Your majesty you have to leave for a bit." the midwife said.

"But," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o!" Liosella said and leaned against him holding his hand tight.

"You only have to leave so we can get the queen dressed in her gown, then you can come back in." the midwife said.

Lion-o left the room and then went back in a few minutes later. He held Liosella's hand.

A few hours later. Liosella gave birth to a baby girl. "Liosia princess of Thundera," Lion-o said holding her. Now Liosella was resting in the royal bedroom. The bassinet was there and Lion-o carefully placed Liosia inside. "She's perfect, just perfect." Lion-o said.

"Your highness, the other animal leaders are here, they want to talk to you about the city," a guard said.

"Okay I'm coming," Lion-o said then he kissed Liosella and left the room. Lion-o saw the leaders. "How is everything going?" he asked.

"Everything is running smoothly Lion-o we believe there should be a statue honoring the Thundercats because they brought us together," Dobo said.

"That is amazing, but you guys had just as much to do with Mum-Ra's defeat as us, I think in different parts of the city there will be statues of the leaders honoring the other animals besides the Thundercats," Lion-o said. Lion-o wanted all the animals to be honored not just him and his friends.

The others agreed. "No have you all chosen someone to be the member of the council representing your species?' Lion-o asked. Lion-o had chosen Jedro Jaga's great nephew. They all nodded their heads.

"This all wonderful news especially on this wonderful day," Lion-o said.

"What do you mean?" Anet asked.

"Today my child was born," Lion-o said.

"That's great, what is it?" Dobo asked.

"My child's name is Liosia, she is the princess of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"That's great news," Panthro said. "All of Thundera should know and our allies," he said.

"Great send the message out, that Thundera has a new princess!" Lion-o said.

The people of Thundera heard the good news that they had a princess. "Long live princess Liosia!" the crowd shouted. The leaders told their people the good news. Lion-o told them in a weeks time when Liosia's eyes were open that he will hold a party and welcome the leaders and their people to meet his daughter.

This was going to be a big celebration.


End file.
